Fear
by Catniss68
Summary: Calla Mellark is the daughter of peeta and Katniss, She is pulled unexpectadly into a world of Quick decisions and fear as she fights for her life and her brothers... Later invloves Finnick odairs son :D M because im cautious! REVIEW


**HERE IS MY NEW FAN FIC,,,,,, kk so I hope people are reading this I have been writing another story called Moments and Memories for a while now and I love it and will be continuing it!**

**BUT I had inspiration for a new story! Kk so this is the story of Katniss and Peeta's Kids **

**Here is some character info Calla is 15 and the daughter of Katniss and Peeta**

**And Heath is 8 and The son of Peeta and Katniss.**

**Also later on you will be introduced to a character with sea green eyes and blondish red hair ;) I wonder who's kid that is :D anyway I have amazing ideas for this story and hope I can get supporters**

**Also it may seen a little slow to start but I need to build up emotional connections between the characters before things happen.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME OUT :D**

**I don't own the hunger games.**

**Here it is!**

**Calla POV**

It was getting Dark out side; I pulled out my small pocket light and illuminated it over my book. The night air was cool but the breeze was warm and filled with the scents of the bakery I sat by, under a tree. My dad still worked there on part shifts, more people could afford the bread now which meant he needed to help out on occasion. I had always been terrible at cooking, tried a few times before, but it always ended with some sort of burn and I don't just mean the bread.

I spent most of my day by the lake in the woods by myself, I liked my solitude. It got late and after a certain time of day my dad wasn't happy about me walking the full way home, so I waited for him until he was finished in the bakery. I was at one of those very intense points in a book, the main character facing trial after trial and still manage to come out alright. Mum doesn't like it when I read books like that she doesn't believe them to be truthful, I guess she just wants the best for me.

I was fully aware of who my folks were…are, Mum told me last year on my birthday, She thought it may upset dad. It was my wish I wanted to know everything no matter how full on or distressing. So after hearing about everything I kept my reading on the down low around her.

"Calla? You out there honey" I heard my dad call from the front steps of the Bakery.

"Coming dad!" I quickly marked my page and turned of my small light I brought in the new and improved hob, which wasn't really illegal anymore.

I ran over to my dad and he threw one arm around my shoulders and we walked back home talking of our days, he smelt of bread and honey and I smelt of tree bark. It was nights like this I was glad District 12 was thriving again; the tree's were swaying in the breeze, small leaves littered the ground and twirled as the wind did. The smell from homes cooking meals, and the occasional passer who smiled in me and my Dad's direction. District 12 was a happy place along with all the other districts, The capitol now served as more of a city, we were free to travel to and from there as we pleased and did so frequently on weekends, It was still a destination for the wealthy to live although nowhere was really poor anymore.

The walk wasn't too long, we were greeted home with dim lights coming through the windows of our comfortable sized home that sat on the edge of a meadow. There was no fence around District 12 anymore; instead people were hired to keep the animals under control.

The smell coming from the slightly ajar front door was amazing; Mum had made lamb stew for dinner I could tell. I only just noticed the large paper bag in dad's hand, fresh bread. I ran inside and quickly hid my book under my bed, so I wouldn't upset mum, then went to wash my hands for dinner.

Heath was already seated at the table. "Took your time!" He yelled across to me, I did love my little brother, but he was an over confident child! I just ignored him as he was scooped a large bowl of stew. "Hi mum good day?" I smiled and she served me a bowl. "Wasn't bad" she smiled and kissed my forehead. "Peeta you will never guess who called me today." She crossed to my dads bowl; he wasn't at the table yet. "Effie of all people wants to have lunch next Saturday in the Capitol" My dad smiled sitting beside my brother. "Is that so" He laughed, and then a look crossed his face. "I just realised I wont be able to join you, we have a bunch of orders to take care of next weekend" My mother smiled.

"Oh it's fine, I'll take Calla with me" I perk up slightly, I was playing with my food. I smile brightly at my mother, she does back, her grey eyes glistening. "What about me!" my brother yells. "Heath Stop yelling, you can go to work with daddy" She was stern but loving all the same. My brother quietens back down.

I finish eating and take mine and my brother's bowl to the sink; he follows me in trying to help. Telling me about his day and how he went over to his friend Hugh's house, and that they played hunters and animals.

I walked him to his room, giving my parents some private time. I pulled out his clothes for bed. It was 8 o'clock which meant bed time for Heath. He pulled on the soft cotton pyjamas quietly and jumped into his bed. "Goodnight Calla" I kissed his forehead lightly and swept a strand of baby blonde hair from over his big blue eyes. "Night Heath" I caressed his cheek lightly and then walked from his room shutting off the light and taking one last look at my little brother in all his innocence for the night.

The light in the kitchen was off so I assumed my parents had already made their way into the lounge room, I went to join them. They were cuddled up together on the lounge watching a news program on the TV. "I put Heath to bed" I smiled and joined them on the couch, next to my mum. I curled my legs up underneath me and rested my head on her shoulder.

I sat with them for an hour until I began to dose. I decided I should go to bed. "I'm going to go to bed, goodnight" I got up and kissed my mum and dad on the cheeks and went to my room quietly not wanting to wake Heath. I went to my cupboard and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and an oversized grey jumper, I tied my messy brown hair back of my face and went into my bathroom. I scrubbed my face and teeth, then went back into my room.

I jumped into my bed and pulled out my book opening it up to the page I was reading.

I heard a banging on the door, I looked at the clock on my side table, and it read 9:30. No one ever came over, especially not at this time of night. I sat up and listened out. I heard the door open and then a series of loud bangs. I slammed my book shut and threw it aside. My heart was racing. I could hear my Dad yelling and my mum screaming and unfamiliar voices. I could hear the clatter of furniture and the sound of a struggle before silence.

I got out of my bed and into my bathroom where my dad had me keep a knife. I quickly rummaged through my drawers for it and armed myself. I pressed my ear against my door and decided there was no-one out there. I opened the door slowly, my first thoughts get Heath. I had no idea what had happened but I heard screaming and yelling which wasn't a good sign. I was scared out of my mind as I edged myself down the hallway. I kept my back against the wall and stayed as quiet as possible.

I reached Heaths room and swung open the door frantically, he was still in his bed. I ran over to him shaking him awake, his big blue eyes sleepy and alarmed. I sat him up and checked him over to make sure he was ok. His eyes widened suddenly and I felt someone's arms wrap around my stomach, yanking me away from Heath, the knife falling from my hand. I screamed and fought hard against the man. Another walked over to Heath and picked him up. Heath began to cry and thrash around. He was so tiny. I kept screaming. "HEATH!" he was now out of my sights. I bit down hard on my attackers arm and broke free running from Heaths room. I knew the man was right on my heels. He was cursing.

I began to panic as I was cornered in the lounge room, Tears streaming down my face. I searched for a weapon. They were closing in on me. One man grabbed me violently and threw me over his shoulder the other close by. I kicked aggressively; I wasn't going down without a fight. In the distance I heard Heath scream, he was no longer in the house. I was thrown into a kitchen chair harshly; they weren't taking me from the house. Another chair was placed in front of me. I kicked it away as the two men began to tie me up. I didn't stop fighting and you could tell the men were getting irritated. Finally one got fed up and back handed me, pushing my head to the side harshly, my vision slightly blurred and searing pain resinated through my skull.

"Watch it!" I heard a loud voice boom. The seat was set up in front of me again and a tall man sat in it. He looked about the same age as my mother; He had dark brown hair and sinister grey eyes. He was dressed in a suit with his hair styled back.

"Hello" He smirked, I kept my eyes down. "I'm Gale I knew you parents" He smiles flashing white teeth. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he looks taken back. I look up, I decide to pull myself together and take the confident approach to this situation. "Calla, Calla Mellark" I look directly into his eyes. A dark light takes his eyes when I say my surname, I get the impression he isn't a friend of my family. I had never heard my mother talk much of her friend Gale, but now that I think of it the conversation on that topic usually ended if I ever entered the room.

"And was that young boy your brother" He shakes off the darkness, and is charming again. "Yes, Heath" I speak with disgust in my voice. "What do you want?" I ask, I'm so scared and so confused I just need some clearance before I can asses my situation, wether he tells me the truth or not. "Well you seen hon. My organisation and myself have been working very hard to get things back to normal. In the Capitol things are very un-organized, there is no order…."

I cut him off he is speaking to me in a demeaning tone of voice, as if I'm a child. "Gale, I'm not a child I'm 15 so can we just cut the bullshit and get to the point!" I demand starring him down, he seems shocked. "Alright, I have an underground organisation we have been working for years to overthrow the capitol once again. Things need to go back to the way they were, with the fear and order and poverty throughout the districts. There is no order anymore no-body knows their place when they walk down the street…. And that problem needs to be solved!" He said a lot faster and sterner all his charm dropped; he adopted a hard demeanour and starred me back down. Pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket. Reading it.

"We have taken your parents and your little brother under the Rebels Custody. Tonight you will be taken and put into the district community home. You are not to speak with anyone there about who you are, trust me I'll know if you have. You will go by the name of Calla Parsons. People who do know you will be too frightened to address the situation. It is Friday night, as of Sunday the Capitol will have been taken back the way it should be. On Monday there will be a public reaping In all the districts selecting 2 children from the ages of 12-18 to compete in the Hunger games. All who don't attend will be severely punished." I feel tears begin to run down my face, I'm shocked and scared…so scared. I'm breathing heavily trying to control myself.

"You wanted to me to address you like an adult" He smirks cunningly, and then continues. "At the Public Reaping your name will be called, and you will be the female district 12 tribute for the 1st annual Hunger Games, the male will be reaped by chance. You will Then be taken to the Capitol and given all the same opportunities to strive in the games as the other tributes, But you will not be allowed to win." I begin to freak out and struggle in my chair against the bounds; I'm going to die…. "And" He said grabbing my face harshly as I thrashed about. "If you don't cooperate your little brothers life will be on the line" his eyes are exactly at my level his face uncomfortably close.

He throws my face aside and stands up. "Alright, It was nice meeting you Calla, Good luck…..oh and May the odds be ever in your favour" He smirks sinisterly and then stalks out of my house, I am untied and then dragged into the back of a black Van screaming.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT YAY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW and there will be a new chapter up sooner :D**


End file.
